1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing. More specifically, it relates to a vest having a number of utilitarian features. Even more specifically, it relates to a utility vest having a plurality of differently sized pockets, one of these pockets, located on the back of the vest, containing a backpack integral with the vest that can be unfolded and used to carry bulky items, such as coats or sweaters, that would not otherwise fit into the pockets of the vest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many types of outdoor activities, it is useful, sometimes even vital, to have many pockets in the garments that one is wearing. In hunting, hiking, or any similar type of activity where the participant is in a wilderness or near wilderness area, the possibility of becoming lost, having an accident, or merely becoming separated from the group one is with is a real possibility that must be taken into account by any responsible, intelligent person. Inclement weather conditions in combination with one of the above mishaps could turn spending an unplanned night out in the open from a minor annoyance to a potentially life threatening situation. Preparing for this possibility, then, mandates the carrying of all necessary equipment to keep one comfortable in the eventuality that an unplanned camping trip becomes a reality. This equipment, however light and compact, is too bulky to be put into one's pants or coat pockets. A backpack is usually carried when camping for an extended period but, especially while hunting, a backpack is too large and clumsy to allow the proper stalking of game or the free movement that is required when passing through difficult terrain. Another concern is that in the course of many outdoor activities there is a temperature change over the course of the day. In the morning, for example, the temperature could hover near freezing, while during the middle of the day it may reach 50 or 60 degrees Fahrenheit. This leads to the well known practice of "layering" the clothing worn. As the temperature rises, or body heat is generated by exertion, the layers are removed one by one. A problem arises, however, as to what to do with these garments once they are shed. What is needed is a garment that allows free movement and yet can carry a sufficient amount of equipment to deal with an emergency and, additionally, provides an expandable storage space for coats, sweaters, and the like when conditions change.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,407 issued on Oct. 1, 1968 to Edward W. Bishop et al. discloses a rifle jacket that includes a specially designed area to take up the recoil. There are two bellows pockets, designated 26 in the Figures. On the other hand, the present invention provides more pockets in both the front and back and an expandable amount of storage space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,467 issued on Mar. 21, 1978 to Robert O. Baldwin discloses a parent-child coat. This has an elongated cutout covered by a pocket to allow the child to be carried and, simultaneously, be monitored by the parent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,480 issued on Jul. 24, 1956 to Gilbert H. Jones et al. discloses a hunting vest where in a double pocket on the rear of the device, of waterproof or blood-proof construction, is provided for the carrying of game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,526 issued on Jan. 25, 1983 to Earnest H. Clutts discloses a utility vest having a detachable apron that is secured by a zipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,359 issued on May 14, 1991 to James M. Hanson discloses a vest and backpack combination. The device is adjustable to the size of the user, and some pockets are removable. In contrast with the instant invention, the backpack is not foldable so it can be stowed in a rear pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,075 issued on Jan. 20, 1987 to Louis A. Ingrisano et al. discloses an emergency medical services system. The system uses vest jackets that are provided with a plurality of pockets to carry EMS gear. When compared with the present invention, it can be seen that there is no foldable, integral backpack taught in this disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,127 issued on Jun. 2, 1987 to Richard A. Swanson discloses a pack vest. The device has a load carrying compartment on the back and a plurality of pockets. However, the load carrying component is not foldable into a smaller area.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.